OS - Bon anniversaire Itachi
by LadyShadow22
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'Itachi et personne n'a pensé à lui à l'Akatsuki mais heureusement une certaine personne n'a pas oublié lui.


**OS - Un joyeux anniversaire Itachi.**

**Auteur :** LadyShadow22

**Genres :** Romance, Érotique, Humour, Lemon & Lime, Yaoi

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement, Kishimoto ne veut pas me prêter l'Akatsuki...

**Mot de l'auteur :** A la base, cet one-shot était le premier chapitre d'une histoire appelée "Uchiwa Séduction" mais comme j'ai perdue les chapitres et qu'il y a une réécriture de cette histoire j'ai décidé de transformer le premier chapitre en un OS. J'espère que l'aimerez, sur ceux je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

On a beau être le 9 juin et personne n'a pensé à mon anniversaire dans cette foutue organisation... bande d'enfoiré sans cœur, vous allez voir quand je vais vous trouvez pour vous bottez les fesses. Fois de Uchiwa ça va barder pour vous ! Je suis tellement furax que le premier qui passe sous mes mains va morfler. Tien ? Il y a un de la lumière dans la cuisine, allons donc voir qui peut-être là-dedans à 23h du soir… à part pour manger, je vois mal un de ses incapables faire la cuisine..faut dire que la dernière fois ils ont fait exploser la cuisine.

J'ouvre donc la porte en grand d'un coup de pied et devinez qui se trouve avec un gâteau dans les mains, le sourire sadique au coins des lèvres ? J'ai nommé le machiavélique, le pervers, le psychopathe, le dangereux Madara Uchiwa en personne. Ah, ba c'est malin je suis choqué il porte un tablier rose à dentelles.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là l'ancêtre ?**

**- Tu croyais vraiment qu'on avais oublié ton anniversaire ?**

**- A vrai dire oui.. Répondis-je.**

**- Hahaha et bien moi je n'ai pas oublié ! Tu vois malgré mon âge, j'ai encore une bonne mémoire gamin. Et puis, comme tu peux le voir je n'ai pas oublié puisque c'est moi qui est fait ce magnifique gâteau. Désigna le cuisinier en montrant un gâteau au chocolat décoré de sucre.**

**- Toi ? Tu sais cuisiner, tu métonnes dis donc. Tu a plus l'allure d'un empoisonneur culinaire.**

**- Oh je suis flatté vraiment merci. Déclara l'Uchiwa de façon ironique la main au cœur.**

**- Hn si tu le dit…**

**- Bon au lieu de me mater dans tout les sens du terme, tu le prend ton gâteau quoi tu peux continuer ce que tu fais tout en le mangeant, c'est pas comme si ça me dérangeais mon chou.**

Je m'avança donc vers Madara et tendis ma main vers une assiette afin de prendre un part de gâteau mais il saisit mon poignet brusquement afin de m'arrêter dans mon mouvement.

**- Une petite minute Itachi.**

**- Hn quoi encore ? J'ai faim moi...**

**- Il y a aussi un cadeau avec le gâteau et crois-moi tu va l'apprécier. Madara se lécha les lèvres perversement.**

**- ****Euh...un cadeau comment ça ?**

**- Oui, j'ai quand même attendus que tu sois plus âgé pour te l'offrir.**

**- Ah et ?**

Madara prit entre ses doigts fins le menton d'Itachi, s'approcha, lui effleura les lèvres tout en le regardant avec ses magnifiques yeux rouge sang..à ce regard le plus jeune prit une teinte rouge, content de son effet le plus âges déposa un baiser passionné sur les lèvres du brun, si Itachi croyait que c'était ça son cadeau, il se gourait d'avances car Madara passa à son cou tout en le soulevant et le placer sur le plan de travail. Il continua ses baisers sauvages dans le cou de son descendant qui émit de petits gémissements, après tout c'était son point faible le cou et ce tortionnaire s'amusait avec, y avait pas à dire c'était un vrai sadique.

Itachi voulant plus profiter de la situation place ses mains dans la crinière de ce dernier et tira un peu dessus pour l'obliger à aller plus loin. Mais, lui-même le savais violence sur un Uchiwa égale vengeance et ça Madara comptait bien le faire puisqu'il déchira le t-shirt du corbeau et passa ses mains dessus afin d'y affliger quelques griffures, bien sûr le sang coula le long du torse d'Itachi qui se crispa à la douleur jusqu'à s'en mordre la lèvre inférieur, ses doigts se resserraient au fur et à mesure sur les poignets du plus vieux qui le remarqua...

**- Ça fait mal hein ?**

**- Espèce de sadique tortionnaire doublé d'un pervers !**

**- Oh oui, moi aussi je t'aime Itachi-kun. Mais, malheureusement ce n'est que le début de ce qui t'attend mon cher héhé~**

A peine Itachi voulut-il dire quelque chose, Madara reprit possession de ses lèvres afin de récupérer le sang qui coulait le long de la lèvre inférieur, s'en lécha les babines et cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour le brun. Et il avait raison de s'inquiéter car le lion avait retiré pantalon et boxer et regardait en bas et émit un rire machiavélique et voilà Itachi s'était mis dans la mouise et il en allait payer les conséquences. Madara saisit sans prévenir de sa main gauche le membre d'Itachi qui sortit un cri au toucher. Ah mais le vieux n'allait pas utiliser ses mains mais plutôt sa bouche et sa langue puisqu'il descendit au niveau inférieur et infligea des coups de langues rapides et précis. Itachi se cambra et saisit les cheveux noir nuit, lui quémandant dans ses cris d'aller plus vite, ce qu'il fit, pour la 1er fois de sa vie Itachi prenait enfin son pied avec un partenaire, il nota bien que si on veut se défouler sexuellement il faut faire appel à un Uchiwa, ça reste le meilleur coup possible pour s'amuser pendant au moins 2 bonnes heure à peu près. La petite séance avec la langue fut rapidement finie vus qu'Itachi jouit aussitôt...

**- Et bien, c'était rapide dis donc.**

**- Oh c'est bon n'en rajoute pas une couche non plus !**

**- J'adore te provoquer mon petit corbeau, voyons voir si tu tiens mieux pour la seconde partie~**

**- HEIN ? CA CONTINU ? Hurlais-je.**

**- Oh oui et là tu va hurler mon nom~**

Madara écarta les jambes d'Itachi, déboutonna son pantalon, regarda Itachi, le caressais l'embrassait afin de bien le chauffer et aussi le préparer et soudain sans crier gare entra en lui. Itachi hurla le plus possible que sa voix pouvait, la douleur était vraiment trop grande, elle était même insupportable, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, le plus vieux voyait bien que ça lui fessait mal et tenta de le décontracter en lui infligeant des caresses dans son dos et des baisers dans son cou, au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, il y arriva enfin puisqu'Itachi réclama d'un baiser tendre la suite alors l'ancêtre place ses mains sur le plan de travail au niveau des hanches et commença les mouvements de va et viens lent. Mais, rapidement Itachi commença à appréciait cette sensation et demandais à Madara d'aller plus vite en lui griffant le dos. Le vieux donna donc de violent coup de rein dans le brun qui criait de plus en plus. Il ressentais un pur plaisir, de l'extase, il était au 7e ciel à ce moment-là, un ultime hurlement fit comprendre qu'il était au bon endroit. Madara centra donc son attaque à cet endroit-là, la chaleur avait augmenté, la sueur sur les deux corps ne fessaient plus qu'un, Itachi sentant bientôt la fin basculant sa tête en arrière, il allait bientôt lâcher...ce qu'il finalement au bout de 10min suivit de l'autre.

**- Alors ? Demande le vieux en s'étirant.**

**- Génial mais quand même avec la famille…**

**- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que coucher avec un Uchiwa était le pied ?**

**- En effet, maintenant je peux confirmer ce que je disais. Je souris à pleines dents.**

**- Bon anniversaire Itachi. Madara me tendit un part de gâteau en souriant aussi.**

**- Merci enfoiré.**


End file.
